


Time to Start the Hedonism

by plumberriii



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fallen Archangel, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings, also what is this, blame danchou, crackfic, crew shenanigans, griimniiir, idk even, just belial being belial rly, mad cyclone, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: Desperate times comes with desperate measures and so Djeeta risked to bring the most cunning and narcissistic fallen archangel to battle along with her wind team.
Relationships: Belial/Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Time to Start the Hedonism

Maybe it was one of the worst decisions to resort to this. Taking the help of the fallen archangel would definitely be written in the history books. But at this point of battle, Djeeta would take anything in order to survive this battle she was in. Though, she really has to thank Grimnir for this since he had been really working hard to help Djeeta get through it and for some unknown reason, he had been dealing more damage than before now that she had acquired a way to summon Belial from the void. Even if she questions it, she won't have any clear answers but what's more important was he's doing something really great.

The singularity took a deep breath and smiled at Grimnir, clad in a neat suit which he had been very fond of wearing since Valentine's day. Grimnir was quite a bit clueless from where his added power was coming from and seeing the smile Djeeta was giving him, tells him something is definitely off. He knows the singularity was tired and had depleted most of her resources and most of the people she brought with her are on 50/50, as well as he is. Even with his shield up, it's not enough to protect them from damage. 

As Djeeta takes on the stance with Lyria, it dawns on Grimnir.

She's summoning Belial, her last resort.

"Singularity, I can--" Grimnir called out to her but it was too late. A passage from the void opens and the glorifying presence of the most cunning and narcissistic existence walks out from it. "Took you quite some time to realize your weakness and listen to me, Singularity. I didn't know this has to edge you this far for you to finish." 

Grimnir was defensive for a second, but if Djeeta had done this then she probably knows the consequences of it. A chance of getting charmed wouldn't be so bad, right? Despite him totally against the idea, what's done, is done. No take backs. Grimnir turned to the battle at hand and attacked the foe in front of him. Belial smirked as he watched the wind primal do his damage. " _Oho, so this is the one who's utilizing that aura a lot, huh?_ _No wonder the Singularity is still breathing. I'd have to thank him later._ " His thought process was cut off when he realized that it's time for him to play with Djeeta.

 _"It really had to be this close..._ " the singularity thought.

Djeeta, knowing that it has reached that point of battle, braced herself of what has to come. Belial let out a hysteric chuckle and got up from his blockbuster seat. "Now, Singularity, not so fast. What do I do to you, hm? It's not quite time to reach your climax yet..." Belial ambled his way towards Grimnir, who didn't seem to be swayed, looking all too cool in his suit. One second he was standing in front of Grimnir, towering over the small primal and with just a blink of an eye, his hands swiftly grabbed his chin and captured the wind primal's lips. Grimnir's eyes widened, shocked at the sudden action; horror and disgust evident on his face. Djeeta, who has been observing carefully, was star struck, completely stunned at what Belial had pulled. Even the other party members were stunned at the cursed sight in front of them. With what's left of his strength, Grimnir pushed off the fallen away from him, his face flushed in red. The wind primal hid his face, too embarrassed.. He doesn't know how or what to feel but his mind was spinning, as if he was drunk. "W-w-what did you do, yo-you bastard..." He managed to blurt out before falling to his knees while using his spear as leverage. It was such a rare sight for Grimnir to be mad and serious over something. He felt weak, and his breathing was heavy. For once, he felt ashamed of not being able to resist charm and for dragging everyone else into the palm of the fallen

Amused at the sight, Belial let out another hysteric chuckle as he crouched down to Grimnir's level and whispered while staring right "Nothing in particular, I just wanted to have a bit of foreplay.. I won't let her reach the climax yet~" Belial brings his face closer to Grimnir's, "not when she has someone interesting that could entertain me for a while." The fallen archangel straightened up, ecstatic of the results his dominance bore. "Ta ta~ I'll see you again in six turns, windy." As he started walking away, he paused in his tracks, remembering something he had to tell the wind primal.

"Oh, and windy~" he started, his voice was sweet and mocking. He bent down enough to reach Grimnir's pointy ears and whispered, "I'm responsible for those fat damages that you're doing... you better prepare yourself to pay for it, windy~" Belial let out a hysteric chuckle before returning to his blockbuster seat.

"Y-y-you...!"

If it was possible, the wind primal's face turned redder, almost blowing a fuse and he hated it. He hated losing his cool. Grimnir gritted his teeth, gripping his spear hard for falling into one of the fallen's shenanigans. He peeked to where Djeeta is and saw her to be in the same situation as him, heavily breathing, face flushed and slightly sweating. He couldn't help but to blame himself for this one time but Djeeta was prepared to deal with this. He sighed and waited for the charm effect to dissipate and got back up again. Not dragging this battle any longer, the party did a simultaneous charge attack and ended the battle once and for all. Belial didn't get his chance to come around again, "That was such a great climax, Singularity! But, I'll come around again and be sure to end you with my hands. See you around..." He paused for a moment and turned to Grimnir wearing a serious expression. "And you too, windy." and with that, the fallen archangel vanished into thin air.

Grimnir let out a relieved sigh that he didn't know he had been holding for such a long time. 

"Singularity." now that Belial's gone, he called to get Djeeta's attention. His voice didn't falter and was serious for once. Djeeta, surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, turned to him and hummed in response, letting him know she was listening.

"Singularityyyyyyyy!" he finally cried and jumped into Djeeta's arms without warning, burying his face into her shoulder. "Please don't bring him again, he was scary and creepy and-!!!" the image of Belial kissing him interrupted his sudden outburst and started crying. "Aaaaah! J-j-just don't bring him next time!!!!" he begged, tears welling up in his eyes. Djeeta couldn't help but chuckle and comforted the poor wind primal out of the traumatizing experience he just had in his whole existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me Σ(°△°|||)︴I literally just woke up to a discord tag from my danchou about this prompt... cause he wanted a Belial summon to abuse Vday!Grimnir... because of supplement dmg/hit... ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡tsurai...


End file.
